Secret Admirer
by mudbloodgrl
Summary: Hermione is devastated when she discovers that the one she thought was the love of her life has been cheating on her. Will a few letters from a secret admirer heal her broken heart?
1. Beginning a New

_From the Diary of Hermione Granger_

_March 8th, 1987_

_7:36pm_

_Today was unbearably draining. My hand aches from slapping my boyfriend, Harry, with such ferociousness that it left a big red blotch on his face. And then, out of the blue, I got a wonderful note of heartfelt love from a secret admirer. :) It was the sweetest thing, but honestly I am just so fumed right now that I can't even begin to explain it. I am just so livid at Harry…and Cho! Just picturing that image in my head makes me want to gag. But even though I am angry as living hell, maybe writing down what happened will get things out of my mind._

_So I was headed back to the Gryffindor common room when I all of the sudden remembered that I had hidden my diary in the Room of Requirement. So, I went back to get it. I opened the Room of Requirement, and grabbed my diary, it was in the very front, but then I realized I wasn't the only one there. There hidden behind some of the shelves was something moving. And being the curious girl I am, I went to see what it was, and to my amazement it was Harry and Cho snogging. They were so immersed in each other that they didn't even realize I was there! So, without even thinking I went up to Harry and slapped him viciously, and ended our relationship. I felt totally and completely accomplished in the moment but as soon as I left the room of requirement I burst into tears. So I ran to the library, but as soon as I got into a good book a note came flying at me out of nowhere. This is what it said:_

**_I have something to tell you, though I will never really have the courage to show myself, for you are the Gryffindor with the brave heart. I stand in your midst day by day admiring your courage and your knowledge. I only hope that you would someday accept love from someone as low and cowardly as me._**

**_With All of my Heart,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

_My suspicions were of Ron, considering the fact that he was eyeing Harry jealously just the other day! And even though he's been skipping class to snog with that Lavender girl, I still think he is in the middle of liking her and me...But he is a Gryffindor and has nowhere near the heart to be as kind as this letter…who could this mysterious man be?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

"Hermione, wait up," Ron yelled across the hallway. He stopped abruptly once he got to her, and sat down, panting.

"Stop being such a slow poke!"

"Hey, that's not fair," he exclaimed, seeming very hurt," I can't believe you would say something like that to me!"

"What, have you forgotten that I'm Hermione Granger, and not your precious Lavender?"

"Leave her out of this!" Ronald's face had turned as red as his hair, and his ears seemed to be steaming wildly.

"Why not keep her in the conversation; after all it's not me who's skipping to go snog with her every class!"

"…"Ron became even more fumed and he stalked off, cursing under his breath.

"Well, maybe he can realize now that I don't like him back. No more love letters for me," Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione headed off to her next class, transfiguration. Half way through transfiguration, a note flew out of nowhere and landed right in the middle of Hermione's desk. She picked it up and hid it from Professor McGonagall. She wanted so badly for class to end that it seemed like the class took forever. Finally Hermione got out of class; she took out the note and started reading…

**_Go to the library, look for Hogwarts A History._**

**_With All of my Heart,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

"Hmm…who is this secret admirer…?"


	2. Little Snooper

"Let's see," Hermione whispered casually, "Hogwarts A History, here it is."

Hermione pulled the book out and opened it. She flipped through the pages rapidly, and impatiently. She quickly found another note:

**_Your eyes are like starlight,_**

**_Glistening, no matter how dark._**

**_You have the brain of a Goddess,_**

**_The heart of a lion._**

**_Each and every day,_**

**_I wish you were mine._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

"Wow, that is so deep," Hermione whispered as quiet as possible.

"What's deep?" Ronald came around the corner of a shelf just as she was putting the note in her Diary. "What's deep?" he asked her again, annoyingly.

"Ohh… nothing. So…" she said changing the subject not sure what to say, "What did you get on the Transfiguration test?"

"What do you have to hide from me?"

"Nothing, it's just a note and it's none of your business," she whispered in a haughty voice.

"I've got 2 words for you, ANGER-MANAGEMENT!"

"Oh, go off and snog with Lavender!"

* * *

_From the Diary of Hermione Granger_

_March 9th, 1987_

_6:02pm_

_Oh, I'm fuming. Why does Ronald always have to be so nosy? I mean it's none of his business, even if it is him writing those notes…he still shouldn't ask! _

_I don't understand how this mystery man even noticed me…I'm not a pretty or unique. What does he see in me that he doesn't see in other girls?_

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to a freckle faced, flaming red haired girl.

"Ginny, what do you need," she said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, a letter was left for you in a book I borrowed from the library. I just thought that you might want it."

Hermione sat up abruptly, "Where is it? Do you have it? What does it say?"

"Calm down, it's right here."

**_Meet me tomorrow at midnight in the spare room next to the Transfiguration room.  
_**

**_With All of my Heart,_****_ Sincerely,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

"What a wonderful wake up that was," she said sarcastically, "and that's weird my secret admirer always puts _with all my heart _and this time they crossed it out."

"Well, you never know," Ginny said acting suspicious.


	3. Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat

"Do you think I should?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, that depends on who it is. Do you even know who this person is?" Ginny exclaimed anxiously.

"No, that's the problem!"

"Maybe you should go, I mean it's not like curiosity killed every cat," Ginny whispered.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

_From the Diary of Hermione Granger_

_March 10th, 1987_

_12:39pm_

_Tonight I will be going to the library, out of my great curiosity. My weakness-curiosity-it sucks! Oh, I wonder who it is. This person must feel really in love with me, considering all these love notes. It definitely sounds like someone that I would like a lot…well, so far._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

At around 11:30pm Hermione woke up to her alarm clock, she tip toed into the boy's dormitory to steal Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione, luckily, found it lying right on top of Harry's suitcase and Harry was nowhere to be seen…she had definitely avoided a bullet.

She immediately went out of the dormitory, so as not to wake anyone. At around 11:59pm was when she got to the spare room. When Hermione got there she noticed she wasn't the only one, there was someone else. Although Hermione tried to be as quiet as possible, the person heard her and turned around quickly.

"Ohhhh," Hermione exclaimed covering her mouth to keep quiet.


	4. Surprises

"So…you came?"

"Yes, did you expect me to sit around all night wondering who the hell you were?" whispered Hermione in a haughty tone.

"No, I just thought…that maybe you wouldn't come because you figured out who I was."

"Well, I didn't figure it out, so I came."

He stepped forward so that she could see him better. Their faces were inches away from each other. His hair looked almost white in the dull light.

"Malfoy, I don't know what to say-"

"Please," he interrupted, "Call me Draco."

"Okay…Draco…I just can't believe you're the one who's been sending those love notes. I didn't know you could love. I didn't know you could touch me so deep just through writing…and I thought you were with Pansy." Hermione said very quickly in one breath as her face turned slightly blue.

"Well, actually," Draco said, scooting closer with every word, "I kind of told her it was over because I loved someone else."

"Oh, that's why she was so angry today at lunch-wait you LOVE me…"

"…Yes," Draco paused slightly.

"How could you? You barely know me…you're in Slytherin…and…and-"she didn't know what else to say so she stopped talking.

Draco came closer, their lips were centimeters away. Hermione could see his sparkling eyes, glistening as they looked deep into hers. Their lips almost met when all of the sudden the door swung open. Ronald walked in pulling Lavender by the hand, not realizing they weren't the only ones there, then they both gasped in surprise…

Hermione looked away from Draco, embarrassed, realizing that someone had fallen in love with her. But to her surprise it was her worst enemy.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron exclaimed.


	5. Barging In

"…Yes," Hermione whispered, blushing so much that you could see the bright red even in this dim light.

"Wow, I thought you were better than this," Ronald exclaimed!

"Yeah, well I guess you thought wrong," she yelled and stomped off to her dormitory, "I'll see you tomorrow Draco!"

"Yeah, see you…"

"Draco… she calls you Draco now?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, and can't you tell we were in the middle of something," and Draco stomped off as well.

* * *

_From the Diary of Hermione Granger_

_March 11th, 1987_

_10:07am_

_Last night was a disaster because Ronald ruined everything. He's such a brat-I thought you were better than that-ughhhhhhhhhh! Yet still Draco is so sweet, I can't believe he's like this. It's like we click perfectly and beautifully! Well hopefully we can find time together without anyone barging in on us like Ron…_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_


End file.
